


夜深

by Sirming_wx



Category: wx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirming_wx/pseuds/Sirming_wx





	夜深

夜深，云深不知处。

此时的静室内只燃着一点烛光，似是为坐在案前批着卷宗的人燃点着。坐案前的人轻轻挽着白色的衣袖，笔下写着的，是对晚辈这一年来在云深不知处听学的评语。  
端正工整的字体刚劲有力，铁画银钩，只是执笔的人，每下笔数句便抬头往窗外望望，落笔也重了一些。  
就在不知多少次抬头看向窗外的时候，窗外的一棵树竟悄悄地地摇了摇。  
蓝忘机看了一眼便轻轻地搁下笔，阔步向前，走向窗边，支起窗纱。

望出窗外，果真如他所料。

他向窗外的人伸了伸手道：“魏婴。”

魏无羡抬了抬头看见了他，脸上的笑意已经绽开来。  
“蓝湛！”边说就边捉住了蓝忘机温温的手。蓝忘机轻轻地抄起了他的腰，便把他从树上一把抱了进屋。

待不及脚尖碰到地板，魏无羡又马上拥了上去，搂紧了蓝忘机的脖子，嘴角是藏不住的笑意，道：“我、回、来、了～”一边说一边用上翘的唇珠轻轻地吻着蓝忘机的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇和下巴，看了看他那双琥珀色的眼睛。魏无羡觉得不够，又在他的唇上又吮吻了几遍才摆休。伏在蓝忘机的胸膛上吸了好大一口檀香味，又用脸蹭了几下他在路上一直心心念念的那人才舍得好好说话。

“亥时都过好久了，二哥哥怎么还不睡呀？”魏无羡又贴近了些，摸了摸他的脸，干脆整个人趴在蓝忘机的身上道。

蓝忘机收紧了搂在魏无羡身上的手道：“等你回来。”嘴角勾起了一个微不可察的弧度，轻轻地吻了下怀中人的发。

又问：“今天怎么晚了？”把手放在魏无羡的腰间不轻不重的捏了捏，耳垂上的粉色又深了些。

魏无羡扭了扭腰便随他去了，挠挠蓝忘机的下巴便笑道：“没事儿，今天带思追、景仪他们去夜猎遇到金凌了。看他们聊得起劲，又想起金凌当了宗主以后，他们好久没见了，所以带他们去吃了点好东西，晚了点回来。我的二哥哥今天网开一面好吗？”

蓝忘机嗯了一声，便没有说话，不动声色地搂紧了魏无羡。  
魏无羡看了看他的神色，便捏了捏他的脸道：“真的没事儿，一点伤都没有！大名鼎鼎的夷陵老祖可不是盖的。你要是真的不信大不了待会『检查』一下嘛！”

蓝忘机亲了亲他的发，道：“嗯，我知道。”轻轻松开了怀中人：“晚了，先沐浴。”

⋯⋯

蓝忘机用修长的手指一丝不苟地清洗着魏无羡的乌黑的秀发，在几个穴位稍稍加重了力度。

魏无羡一边享受着一边轻轻地闭上眼睛，嘴上挂着笑道：“蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，你最好了～想不到这种事你也愈来愈擅长了！”

蓝忘机忍住笑意道：“你喜欢便好。”

魏无羡突然坐起，像是想到什么有趣的东西道：“蓝湛！蓝湛等一下，今天我帮你！”

蓝忘机道：“⋯⋯不用。”

魏无羡见他犹豫了一迅，便下定决心继续怂勇他道：“来嘛！都老夫老妻了，啊！不对！老夫老夫了！你都帮我沐浴那么多次了，让我侍候一下你嘛！我的好二哥哥～我的好夫君～”

与蓝忘机结为道侣好几年，加上与泽芜君不时的讨论和请教，魏无羡现在也能略略猜出蓝忘机的想法，当然也知他的喜好。撒娇这方面可说是日益长进，虽然也有很多时候被蓝忘机不为意的举动和说话撩拨得站不住脚，心如鹿撞。

蓝忘机看了看他，想了想，又低了低头，忍着羞耻，微微地点点了头，又嗯了一声。

蓝忘机又何尝不知，魏无羡只是挂羊头卖狗肉，不知又从哪学会了什么奇奇怪怪的一招半式，找个借口试试摆了，却总是甘之如饴地落下他的“圈套”。

反正最后还是要⋯⋯

魏无羡笑了笑，立即催动灵力，在离地面两尺多的高度结成了一张像云一样的软榻。

魏无羡眨了眨左眼道：“蓝湛你看！我新研究的东西。虽然只能维持四、五个时辰，又不能做一些坚硬和太重的东西，不过还是挺有用的！”

蓝忘机点了点头道：“嗯，确实如此。”

魏无羡清了清喉咙道：“那—我要开始伺候你了﹐蓝二哥哥。”  
话毕，魏无羡便缓缓地解开蓝忘机身上的寝衣。

蓝忘机捉住了他的手，隐忍了片刻道：“魏婴！”

魏无羡忍着笑着看他：“真的只伺候你沐浴，你都帮了我这么多次，就让我帮帮你好不？”

蓝忘机顿了顿，为难了一下，还是放开了他的手。

——

片刻，蓝忘机身上便被魏无羡解得一丝不挂，两人赤裸相对。

长期因衣服隔着，接触不到阳光的皮肤白如白玉，远看是冷的，摸起来是人身体的温度，却又带着那么一点清冷。很难想像情动时碰起来，那白玉竟是滚烫的。

魏无羡看着那块块分明的腹肌，再往下是天天都放进自己身体内部的长物，忍着想摸的冲动，重新束了发，吻了一下他的唇道：“蓝湛，你先躺下，我在古借学了几招，可以放松身体，来试试吧！”

蓝忘机想了想，最后还是止住了疑问，听了魏无羡的话躺了上去。

魏无羡看着他落入了自己手中，心里乐透了，又亲了他几下

好吧，是从古・春・宫・图・借中学来的，魏无羡在心中暗暗想着，  
不停找新法子撩拨他，就是魏无羡的最大乐趣。

魏无羡掬了一把水淋到他的身上，又搓了搓皂荚沾了一手皂液。白花花的两腿打开，一下骑了上蓝忘机的身上，扭了扭腰，两根半硬的阳器刚好蹭在一起。

蓝忘机倒抽了口气。

无论看多少次，蓝忘机那天赋异禀的阳物都会令魏无羡心底一惊。狰狞的巨物如幼儿手臂般粗长，棱角分明的顶部向上翘，情动时更会涨成紫红色，爆满青筋，一往那粉色紧致的小穴一掏，魏忘羡便会舒爽得快要双眼反白，上翘的龟头一下就能骚到他小穴最敏感的一点。

一开始还是安守本份地替他清洗着，洗着洗着，双手便开始在他的肩膀和胸腔间轻揉，沾了皂液的皮肤比平常还要更滑，更是让人爱不释手。

蓝忘机捉住他的手，眼底彷佛透着火光。坐了起身，强忍着喘息道：“停下！”

魏无羡轻轻地推了推他的肩，示意他坐回去。又把他的手放回他的身旁，挠了挠他的下巴道：“别别别！我没闹啊，我只是伺候你沐浴而已，含光君⋯你在想什么？”

蓝忘机：“ ⋯⋯ ”

魏无羡对他的反应甚是满意。

魏无羡把手从蓝忘机的锁骨缓缓滑动。胸膛、乳尖、腹肌、小腹、腿根都被他的手指划过。  
被他骑着的蓝忘机抽了口气，手指紧紧地蜷在一起，低声道：“⋯没有。”

魏无羡又掬了几把水淋了在自己和蓝忘机的身上，他把丢在一旁的皂荚拾了起来。在手中搓了又搓，搓了又搓，一丝丝的皂液滴落在蓝忘机的小腹上，过多的皂液黏糊糊地积在腹肌的凹痕中，魏无羡一边用手搓揉蓝忘机的下腹一边道：“含光君，你变坏了。”嘴上是藏不住的愉悦，魏无羡把手移近了巨物，却总是在附近徘徊，故意无视怒涨成紫红色、硬得发烫的它。

魏无羡面上佯怒道：“我这么用心良苦地伺候你⋯⋯含光君，你对得起那些说你清心寡欲光风霁月守身如玉的人吗？”

蓝忘机目光愈来愈暗，只好强压下一手把魏无羡按在软榻上狠狠地不停进出的冲动，道：“⋯别说了”

这些年蓝忘机也长进了不少。

魏无羡欺身压了上去，伏了在蓝忘机的身上，手撑在他的胸膛，整个人蹭了蹭他，特别关照了那坚硬如铁的阳物。

蓝忘机顿时浑身僵硬，整个人怔住了。

魏无羡十分满意他的反应，心中暗喜，更是变本加厉地在蓝忘机身上作恶起来。

魏无羡像蛇一样整个人往下蜿蜒，刚好两人的乳尖磨在一起，魏无羡得了趣，忍不住低吟了一声，便扭得更大幅度，边用自己的乳尖磨擦着蓝忘机的，边把膝盖插进蓝忘机的双腿中间，顶弄着他的阳物。魏无羡的侧不停在蓝忘机腹肌的凹痕中蹭来蹭去。

滑润的皂液令魏无羡的动作更顺畅。不断的磨擦令皂液变得黏黏糊糊的，有些更挂了在魏无羡的乳尖上，拉起了长长的银丝。

蓝忘机在情事中一向喜爱亵玩魏无羡胸前的两点，又是拧又是揉，弄得它们肿胀不堪，把那两点淡红玩弄到变成艳红，然后一把含住，再用舌尖不断拨弄，令魏无羡再也忍不住呻念。久而久之，魏无羡胸前的两点便异常敏感，就连被粗糙一点的衣物磨蹭到，也会为他带来连连快感，魏无羡有时也在想，再这样玩下去，他也许有一天便能只靠玩弄那敏感的乳尖，他便出精了。

相比魏无羡诱人的淡红色乳尖，蓝忘机的乳尖便显得清心寡欲，只比肤色深几度的乳尖在魏无羡的玩弄下挺立起来，尖端沾染上淡淡的粉色，就像他感到羞怒时耳垂抹上的浅浅粉色。

魏无羡还嫌不够，拉住蓝忘机的手便往身下伸去，把下身悬在蓝忘机的手臂上，一手沾了些皂液揉了在蓝忘机的手臂，下身便开始动起来。

魏无羡的鼠蹊在蓝忘机的手臂上缓缓滑动起来，手臂结实的肌肉和他的襄袋磨蹭着。时不时磨到了那身下粉色小点。

魏无羡把手按在蓝忘机的胸膛，方便动作。双眼已染上丝丝媚意，身下阵阵快意传来，咬紧了下唇，却故意地呻吟出声。

蓝忘机呼吸粗重起来，红着眼睛，死死盯着眼前的人，已经预视着他的下场。

他狠狠地道：“够干净了。”魏无羡还在反应着他说的话那一刹，蓝忘机便一把把他按在软榻上。

魏无羡反应不过来，脸上是一片茫然，嘴巴说不出一句话。蓝忘机勾了勾嘴角道：“我说够干净了。”不等片刻，两人的唇便交叠起来，气息混在一起，互相在对方口腔中侵占。待魏无羡的腰慢慢地软了下来，含光君在唇枪舌剑中获得胜利时，他才肯在魏无羡的下唇用力咬了咬，放过了那肿胀不堪的唇。

魏无羡轻笑了一下，在蓝忘机的耳边道：“那洗干净了，我就任凭夫君处置了。”

语毕，蓝忘机便一手按住了他，眼中显露着火红般的红，借着刚才的皂液把两指探了入魏无羡的后穴，轻轻抚着旁边的小折，在穴中象征式地按了几下，便直奔主题。

魏无羡忍不住呻吟了出声道：“嗯⋯含光君⋯果然轻车熟路⋯一下子就...啊！别⋯别弄了，快进来。”

身下被温温热热的手指抚摸着，传来一阵又一阵的快感。

魏无羡扭了扭腰，张开了腿，粉色的小穴一张一合。

魏无羡变得红红的双眼含着泪水，软软地道：“含光君，我这里很想你，快进来。”

看着身下的人一边扭着腰，一边张开腿诱惑着自己，身上的糊着薄汗，头发一些黏在后背、一些黏在后颈、一些糊在腮边和额上，身上的痕迹斑斑，新的紧贴着旧的，宣泄着某人的占有欲。

沉默片刻，蓝忘机红着眼便把硬得发烫的阳物挤入了魏无羡的内部里，一鼓作气地插到了底。激得魏无羡深深抽了一口气，感受着身下的肿胀，忍住痛感，把腿绕上蓝忘机的腰。两人又贴近了些，紧热的穴肉吸吮着他已憋成紫紫红红的巨物。

沾满了皂液的下身滑溜溜的，方便了蓝忘机的进出。强忍着喘息，第一下便顶撞在魏无羡里不浅不深的突起，逼得魏无羡张口就是一阵呻吟，四支蜷缩在一起。

魏无羡看着蓝忘机沾上淡红的耳垂，便抬起上半身，咬了咬他的耳垂，嘴角上扬道：“含光君，再深点，肏到我深处来，操坏我。”

蓝忘机把一只手用力地把魏无羡的腰往下按 ，自己则用腰身往深处一顶，随即大开大合地操弄着，弄得魏无羡眼雾金星，后穴紧紧地收紧了一下，精水缓缓从马眼渗出。

魏无羡被顶弄得舒爽得发不出一声呻吟，只能张开嘴巴，皱着眉头，任由多余的唾液漏出。

蓝忘机看着魏无羡刚刚才束好的黑发又再散乱了下来，面上蔓延着潮红，媚眼如丝地看着他，便加重了攻势，重重地掏着那一点，紧致粉红的小点被操弄成了一个肉洞，内壁嫣红的嫩肉连带透明的液体不停从内被掏出又插入，蓝忘机重重地捏了下他那早早充了血的乳尖。

魏无羡吓得叫了声，随即便控制不住地呻吟了起来，右边的乳尖被蓝忘机不停任意地挑拨按揉，左边那一样廷立的乳尖便更显得可怜，魏无羡弓起了身，希望蓝忘机能好好揉一揉那被冷落的小点，偏偏他却故意地加重手劲，重重地玩弄着另一点。

魏无羡终究是忍不住，把手伸向了左边的乳尖，可是连碰也没碰到就被蓝忘机按住了手，嘴唇也被堵上了。

舌头模仿着身下被征伐着的频率，令魏无羡  
有种上下都被操弄着的感觉，两舌一开始还是互相缠绵着，片刻后魏无羡便软得只能任由蓝忘机玩弄着他的舌尖，直到他快要气息奄奄，蓝忘机才肯放过。

魏无羡气吁吁地伸出手，半张开眼艰难地道：“嗯⋯蓝⋯二哥哥⋯蓝二哥哥⋯抱我⋯抱抱我⋯啊哈⋯我要⋯抱⋯啊⋯”

蓝忘机强忍着喘息，弯下腰，投入了魏无羡的怀抱，同时把他抱了起来，狰狞的阳物随着姿势的变换，重重地在魏无羡敏感的小点上击了几下，棱角有力地在深处顶了顶。

魏无羡便轻易地被逼出了泪水，后穴收缩了一下，浑身抖了抖。

蓝忘机被吸得呼吸愈发粗重，惩罚性地把舌头钻进了他的耳窝，舔尽他耳朵的每一处，又轻轻地往耳里吹气，最后用力地在他的耳垂咬了一下。

魏无羡那里能受得住，便张口求饶，又偏头封住了蓝忘机的嘴唇，呻吟声便在两人唇齿相交中吞了下去。

蓝忘机见此又加重了力度，快速地抽插了百余下，棱角分明的头部不停碾过魏无羡敏感的突起，大开大合地顶弄着他的深处。

魏无羡早已泣不成声，想要求饶可是到了边嘴的话却只能发出一声又高过一声的呻吟。

蓝忘机看着身下那人由从容不迫，半点羞耻之心也没有，张口就是一句句撩拨荤话到现在被他操弄得只能求饶呻吟的样子，心里的欲火更是添了几分。

魏无羡忍不住抖颤，后穴一下收紧，如溺水的天鹅般伸长了脖子，道“啊！蓝湛！我⋯我要⋯”

蓝忘机知道他要射了便一手堵住快要出精的马眼，放慢了动作，把魏无羡体内的阳物抽了出来。

魏无羡惊得快要大叫，用指甲狠狠地刮在他的背上，双眼几乎反白，后穴被操弄得一张一合，肠液和皂液混在一起，如涌泉地弄湿了二人的下身。  
可怜的阴茎涨得快要发紫，在爆发边缘却被修长的手指一下堵住。

魏无羡只好急得边哭边道：“二哥哥⋯呜⋯夫君⋯求你了⋯我想射⋯我要⋯你下次想要怎玩儿也行！啊！”他的话未说完蓝忘机便又操了进去，在魏无羡那点突起上快速地操弄。然后缓缓地放开了手，不等片刻魏无羡便高潮了，可是那可怜兮兮的阴茎只是一直挺立着，半点精水也出不来。后穴却是一阵一阵地收紧，蓝忘机只好强忍着出精的欲望，更卖力地抽插起来。

蓝忘机抽了口气道：“你上次也是这样说的。”

魏无羡只能无声大叫地感受着那没有精水射出的高潮，惊道：“蓝湛⋯我射不出来！呜⋯我是不是坏了⋯”

蓝忘机看着他那满眶泛泪，又惊又恐的样子便一边加快操弄一边用手心轻轻地揉着他的马眼和包皮系带，心里有些动摇地道：“别怕，放松。”

过于强烈的快感令魏无羡眼前一白，惊叫了一声，穴口一下子收紧，逼得蓝忘机低声一喘，抽插了几下便出了精。

魏无羡一下子便射了出来，蓝忘机却没有停下来，反而加快了手心的速度。

射精后敏感的阴茎被快速地用手心搓揉，魏无羡感到身下又痛又强烈的快意，就像徘徊在极乐和地狱之间欲仙欲死。

片刻，魏无羡便感觉身下好像又有一股精水如洪水般将要喷发出来，便惊道：“蓝湛！别！我又要⋯放手放手放手！！！啊！！！”随即眼前又是一白，他浑身紧绷，一股透明的潮水便从马眼中喷了出来，一股又一股地一样喷了数十秒才肯停下。

高潮过后的两人看着地上和榻上的一滩潮水均有一种难以言喻的情感在心头。

只是疲倦的感觉一下子侵袭了魏无羡整个人，很快他便眼皮抬也抬不起地晕了过去，对蓝忘机的骂语和惊讶到了嘴边却又吞了下去只留下一句岂有此理。


End file.
